staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 marca 1989
TP1 16:00 Program dnia DT - Wiadomości 16:05 Władca puszczy - film. dok. prod. radz. 16:25 Luz - program nastolatków 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Reklama 17:40 Echa stadionów 18:30 Laboratorium - Zimno dla zdrowia 18:50 Dobranoc 19:00 10 minut 19:10 Gorące linie 19:30 Dziennik Telewwizyjny 20:05 Teatr Telewizji - F. Wedekind "Przebudzenie wiosny" 22:00 Program publicystyczny 22:25 Gwiazzdy jazzu - Michel Petrucciani 22:50 DT - echa dnia 23:15 Język niemiecki /19/ TP2 16:55 Język niemiecki /19/ 17:25 Program Dnia 17:30 Antena "Dwójki" na najbliższy tydzień 17:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - nazwy miejscowe Pomorza Gdańskiego 18:00 Program Lokalny 18:30 Czarno na białym - przegląd polskich kronik filmowych 19:10 Tele-Trans 19:30 Zwyczaje i obrzędy - O świcokach i zapustach w Marzyszu 20:00 Koncert Galowy - Wrocław 88 cz. 1 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Koncert galowy - Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 88, cz. 2 23:15 Komentarz dnia ČST1 15.45 Teletekst 15.50 Szkoła doświadczeń: wykorzystanie badań kosmicznych Ziemi w rolnictwie 16.20 Ekologia przez wszystkie przypadki - cykl oświatowy 16.50 Minuty dnia 17.00 Kompas 17.50 Praskie wiadomości 18.20 Wieczorynka: Dziwne sny wspaniałego psa Fika 18.35 Informacje KBP 18.40 Droga rewolucyjna przebudowy (10) 19.10 Notatnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Ziarna nienawiści - film dok. 21.35 Pierścionki z Kanianki - film dokumentalny 23.05 Wiadomości ČST2 15.55 Wiadomości 16.00 Program dla szkół: Nauczanie początkowe kl. III 16.20 Po dzwonku (Ptaki naszych osiedli, ogrodów, pól i wód (2) 16.45 Z malowanej skrzyni: Pajączki szczęścia - bajka muzyczna 17.20 Start - tygodnik sportowy 17.50 Trzydzieści spraw majora Zemana - serial TVCS 19.00 Ćwiczmy w rytmie 19.20 Wieczorynka: Dziwne psy wspaniałego psa Fika 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Echa sportowe 21.00 Dzieci, szkoła, rodzice - miesięcznik rad i informacji dla rodziców 21.30 Aktualności 22.00 24 godziny na świecie 22.15 Koncert orkiestry kameralnej im. A. Dvoraka BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Playbus 10.50 Paddington 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Robbery Under Arms 15.25 Bazaar 15.50 Pigeon Street 16.05 Wizbit 16.15 Touche Turtle 16.20 Jeremiah in the Dark Woods 16.35 Defenders of the Earth 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 London Plus 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Watchdog 20.00 Don't Wait Up 20.30 Wildlife on One 21.00 Nine O'clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Miami Vice 23.00 Hot Air and Fantasy 23.30 Advice Shop 0.00 Weather BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.40 Daytime on Two Lifeschool 13.25 Postman Pat: Pat Goes Sledging 13.40 Landmarks 14.00 News Weather followed by Words and Pictures 14.15 Songs of Praise 14.50 Play Chess! 15.00 News Weather followed by The Great Palace: The Story of Parliament 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Forgotten Pilots 16.30 Behind the Screen 16.40 Country File 17.05 Primrose Path 18.35 DEF II Out of Our Heads 19.40 The Education Programme 20.10 Horizon 21.00 Welcome Home Bobby 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University